


This Isn't What I Signed Up For: Journal Entry 1

by Scarlet_Night



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Night/pseuds/Scarlet_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assistant professors are becoming increasingly irritated with the pidgeys and rattats they are receiving.  Some can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't What I Signed Up For: Journal Entry 1

 

_ Assistant Professor Collins, July 28, 2016 _

We were expected to study the evolutions of various Pokémon under the supervision of Professor Rowan. The application said that we would be studying all sorts of Pokémon evolutions, it said that we would have the opportunity to partner with Professor Birch and Elm to study their habitats and breeding patterns. I’d be a liar if I said we had not partnered with them, but it hasn’t happened in the way the application said. It said we should see Pokémon from across the world, we would see rare and common Pokémon.

Well, the game launched a couple weeks ago and we started receiving Rattatas and Pidgeys every couple of days, now it’s every couple of minutes. As an assistant Professor I’m excited to study any Pokémon. But we keep receiving these two totally different Pokémon and are unsure of how to properly care off such a large number. We’ve begun giving them to children as starter Pokémon, but they don’t really take well as starters. Also, children want the same that Ash had, the rare Mew and the ever popular Charmander. However, we’re having a hard time housing them as we keep receiving the Rattatas and Prigeys.

A few days ago newer assistant, Scout, got so tired of looking at the Pidgeys and just snapped. We’re not exactly sure what happened, but we heard screaming and the sound of cages hitting the ground.  By the time I got to the back room they were around ten. We thought they were stunned or something less sever, but upon examination all of their necks had been snapped. Another assistant had to restrain her. She just kept screaming about how she was tired of them, how we knew all we could know about them. But that isn’t true.

Yes, we know they only have two evolutions, but we can research more into how they evolve. . .Right? I mean, we know what they eat, we know their mating patterns, we know they evolve twice. There has got to be more.

  
  



End file.
